1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flip-flop circuit, and more particularly to an integrated RS flip-flop circuit comprising two cross-coupled inverters which respectively comprise a field effect transistor and a resistor element connected in series therewith by way of a circuit node, whereby the circuit nodes of each inverter is connected to the gate electrode of the field effect transistor belonging to the other inverter, and in which each field effect transistor is connected to a switching element having a control input which forms the R or, respectively, S input of the flip-flop, and to the use thereof as a semiconductor memory cell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A flip-flop circuit of the type generally set forth above is known from the book of A. Moschwitzer and G. Jorke entitled "Mikroelektronische Schaltreise", published by VEB Verlag Technik, Berlin 1979, p. 118, FIG. 2.37c. The switching elements are likewise realized as field effect transistors, their source-drain segments being connected parallel to the field effect transistors of the cross-coupled converters and their gate terminals representing the R or, respectively, S input.